There methods will be used in order to evaluate the kinetics of nucleation and growth of polymers of sickle cell deoxy hemoglobin. First, growth will be monitored by adding a well-characterized seed preparation to a supersaturated monomer solution. Secondly, growth asymmetry will be measured by electron microscopy, using seeds which have been "decorated" with haptoglobin. Finally, a double temperature jump method will be used to ascertain the rate parameters and stoichiometry of nucleation. The proposed development and testing of methods to quantitate the kinetics of gelation of sickle cell hemoglobin may enable clinical researchers to follow and assya in vitro the specific effects of drugs designed to slow the polymerization process.